NOTHING
Nothing, Nonexistence, not anything, anything, everything, not everything, all things, No things, absence, nonabsence, they are one and the same. Regardless of name choice, they are all unmatched in capacity. Nothing knows what it is, it is above everyone, the biggest -verses, the Gods, any entity, and even reality itself. Nothing exists everywhere, however it is nonexistent at the same time, and any (im)possible and (in)definable form of (non)existing, none(all) of the above, and infinitely none at the same time. However, even the previous statements are invalidated by the true meaning of Nothing. "Nothing" is simply a surname of the true concept of this page that omniscient beings have created through minimal understanding of the key, so that inferior beings can begin to understand the key of understanding the sheer transcendent (in)conceptualization of Nothing. Nothing can ever be said about it (even this statement and this entire page contradicts that, because it does not fall under any category in and outside of this quote, but for the sake of attempted explanation, it is here). Beyond meanings, everything expressible, and anything conceptual, non-conceptual, and inexpressible, it exceeds the realms of possibility and impossibility into something else altogether, as no semblance of logic, measurement, physics, magic, reality, fiction, nonfiction, or language may express the true meaning of Nothing. It is also can't be expressed by anything on this wiki. Being beyond conception and comprehension due to its very existence being unable to be spoken of, it is incomparable to anything. Concepts, no matter how bizarre, no matter how many are combined, all fall within the realms of possibility and impossibility, but Nothing seemingly does not fall into either, due to it being explained by silence (which is also a contradictory.) But notice: Saying that it does not fall into either and does are both statements regarding Nothing. Nothing, as such, is beyond comprehension as there isn't really anything can ever be said about it. No concept can thus match up against it, as all statements will automatically be falsified as there is no truth in concept for it, thus, concepts beyond instantaneously become meaningless against it, seeing as there isn't any statement that can be held up to Nothing. What is the meaning of Nothing then, if inexpressible? It does not "exist, does not exist, both exists and does not exist, neither exists nor does not exist", and is not "neither of the above". Due to its sheer incomprehensibility, creating an infinite number of paradoxes the moment it is attempted to be expressed, it requires a transcendent means to understand it. The weird thing is, saying nothing isn't the same as saying it can be explained by "saying nothing explains it", or "it's still in the box" because the paradox is that statements of Nothing are automatically falsified, and Nothing is already beyond any paradox, as seen in the paragraph below. Attempted explanation about Nothing Nothing is above the abilities of any form of omnipotence. Nothing is beyond justification. Nothing surpasses Cantor's Absolute Infinity. Nothing surpasses all of the transfinite numbers and ordinals. Nothing is beyond size. Nothing is beyond containment. Nothing is above Infinity. Nothing can't be contained. Nothing can defy anything. Nothing can't be controlled. Nothing is created from nothing. Nothing is beyond instantaneousness. Nothing can beyond-instantly stop (and is already beyond) any (un/in)imaginable/definable paradox. Nothing is beyond any (im)possible interpretation of logic. Nothing is (ill)logical. No form of logic applies to Nothing. Nothing is beyond physics. Nothing is beyond any form of immunity, or nullification. Nothing is beyond criticism and analysis. By saying, for example "nothing is beyond the box", you're right, Nothing is beyond the box, this can work for any structure put into the statement above, such as, "nothing is beyond the omniverse" or "nothing is beyond beyond."If you manage to escape Nothing, you are the lowest and highest in existence, therefore, nothing contains you, but also creating a superposition, which can be defined as a paradox, as said, Nothing can stop all (in)definable and (un/in)imaginable paradoxes. By placing yourself, or a structure (-verse) equal to or above nothing, you, or that structure is automatically the lowest in existence. There are four ways to describe something, it is either is, isn't, both, or neither. If there were a way to describe nothing, I would have said it, but, notice this, I've said nothing at all.